Somone Like You The Whole Story
by NeverHadDreams
Summary: Jasper is the captain of the track team. Emmett is the quarterback. Both boys have a secret that could change everything. Follow Jasper and Emmett as they navigate high school and romance, discovering themselves and something even better: each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. Sweet Serendipity **

Rosalie laid on top of Emmett, her perfectly manicured nails making the trek down his chest as Emmett's hands stayed on her soft hips. Some would say that this was for modesty or even for her innocence, but Emmett knew that neither of these answers even came close to touching the truth.

It wasn't that Rosalie wasn't beautiful, because she was. It wasn't that girls didn't like him, because all girls had a soft spot for the quarterback. Especially when he was six and a half feet of muscle.

Emmett just didn't like girls.

He supposed that, if he really thought about it, girls were nice enough. They had all of those fantastic curves, one part of their body just flowing right into the next part. From boobs to flat stomach to hour glass hips to smooth thighs. Emmett thought girls were smart and independent and kind most of the time. He admired their firm physiques in cheer leading uniforms. But, while most of the guys were trying to see up his girlfriend's skirt, Emmett was trying to figure out how she managed to tone her butt so well. And when Rosalie pressed her boobs to him, Emmett wondered where the firm heat of a pectoral muscle was.

This was, as Emmett had come to realize, a problem.

Rosalie's nails slid across the front of his pants, and Emmett jumped. "Whoa, Rose."

Emmett moved his lips from Rose's, sitting up and moving over to the other side of the bed. He didn't like to think about how Rosalie would react if she knew that his penis was definitely still flacid. He placed a pillow gingerly over his privates, pretending that he was hard. Taking ever precaution to appear normal.

Rosalie's pink lips pouted out, her hand searching for his. "What's wrong, Em?"

He tried to smile at her, wishing more than anything that she was gone. He needed to go somewhere and clear his head. Emmett hated feeling like he had such a huge secret. He had never been a guy to hide things, always saying what was on his mind. Not now. There was no way he could confide in Rose. "I'm sorry, Rose. You know I can't." His voice was husky with something, but Emmett was sure that arousal had nothing to do with it.

She smiled, proud of herself. Thinking she'd somehow managed to elicit a sexual response from him. "I want to, babe."

"No, Rose. We can't. You know that." Emmett scrambled for some kind of viable excuse that he hadn't already used. "I'm waiting, you know that."  
>Rosalie snorted, straightening her white dress and sitting up, facing away from him. Her shoulders shook silently.<p>

Emmett watched her, scrubbing a hand down his face. Really, the last thing he wanted right now was the water works. The last thing he needed was an excuse to resent her. He sighed. Straightening himself and dropping the pillow, Emmett pressed himself against her back, pressing placating kisses to her shoulder. Always with the show of affection. "You know I want to, babe."

She laughed bitterly, a sound that sounded like something her drunk mom had taught her. "Do I?"

He kissed her neck, whispering into her ear. "I have to wait, Rose. This isn't about you." The problem with Rose was that, in her head, everything was about her. Things like natural disasters and tanning taxes were inflicted or suffered for the sole purpose of torturing Rose. Snow storms happened because karma was catching up with her. Emmett breathed out evenly, chiding himself with the knowledge that he would be running with Jasper in under an hour. "Babe-."

"Why does half the school think we're having sex, Em?" Her blue eyes were open and vulnerable as she looked at him. To her, this was all bad publicity. Like a celebrity, Rose was using this to her advantage. People who had never heard of her suddenly knew her as the girl sleeping with the quarterback.

Emmett met her gaze, trying not to betray the fact that he had slipped an incriminating note into the garbage during a particularly boring Calculus lesson in a completely obvious fashion, hoping someone would find it and gossip about it. There was no better way to take attention away from himself then to start some completely untrue rumor. "I don't know, Rose. We both know the truth though." Emmett cupped her face in his hands, wondering how stubble would feel against his palms, if his heart would hammer against his ribs. "What's important, is that I have you." He half grinned, relaxing when she turned to putty in his hands. "I really like you, babe."

She grinned, kissing him. "I really like you too, babe."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes and several pecks later, Emmett was pulling up his running shorts and tying on his Nikes. He knew it was completely insane, but he had it bad for the captain of the cross country team, Jasper Hale.<p>

The boys had been friends for as long as Emmett could remember, and he knew almost everything about Jasper. Thier's was a friendship that had been borne out of convenience and carried on because of their shared interests. Now, they ran together every night and were partners in Physics for experiments.

Emmett knocked eagerly on Jasper's door, grinning as sweat rolled down between his abs. He took great pride in his body.

"Hey. One minute." Jasper appeared at the doorway, covered in a long sleeved T shirt. He sat on the front step, lacing up his shoes as his lanky frame bent over nearly in half.

Emmett chuckled as he saw Jasper's ruffled hair. "Hot date, man?"

Jasper grimaced, rising and punching Emmett's shoulder. As he took off, the man with curly brown hair hung back, admiring the pull of Jasper's leg muscles and wanting to know more than anything what they would feel like around him. Sick as he thought it was, he wanted to know what Jasper's sweat tasted like.

"Come on, Emmett!" Jasper called over his shoulder, heading toward the park.

Emmett's long legs easily caught up to Jasper's more even, measured steps. "How was Alice?" Alice was Rosalie's best friend, and they were two thirds of the three hottest girls in school. Bella Swan was also friends with them, and she was dating the third member of Jasper and Emmett's posse, Edward Cullen.

Jasper shrugged noncommittally. "You know how they get."

"Over react to everything." Emmett grumbled, pumping his arms and sighing as the adrenaline sang in his veins. He loved physical activities because they allowed him to hit this high where he felt completely invincible. "I can't believe I put up with her." Emmett said loudly. Then, in what he thought was a quieter tone, "Never did like her."

"What?" His jaw was practically hanging off his face as Emmett slowed to a walk, thinking he may have imagined the way Jasper's eyes dipped to take in the muscles on his chest. "What did you say?"

Emmett shrugged. "Nothing. It was stupid."

The blond shook his head. "It wasn't stupid. Not if you feel it." Then he blushed, clearing his face. "I mean-."

"I never liked her." Before he knew it, Emmett was spilling everything onto Jasper like some girl in a bad romance novel. "She was the easy choice, you know? The right choice. She makes my mom happy, makes her feel like I'm doing normal high school stuff."

Jasper nodded. "Ah. normal."

"I don't..." Emmett shook his head. I don't think I like girls. He'd almost said it, and for a brief second was appalled, but then he realized that if he told one person and knew they would accept him, Jasper would be that guy. "I don't like her." Once he'd said it, waiting with bated breath and avoiding Jasper's gaze, Emmett knew it wasn't as big a scandal as he had imagined it would be.

Jasper shrugged. "I know what you mean."

There was something so significant there, something that Emmett knew he was meant to catch. He stretched his arms over his head, sighing as the thick ropes of muscle released aches and pains he'd been feeling. "You feel that way about Alice?"

Jasper nodded silently. "She's a fantastic girl. She deserves better." His response was mechanical, exactly what he was supposed to say.

The brunette nudged the blond in the side. "Don't lie to me," he'd whispered it and he realized it way too late. Emmett almost stopped and physically face palmed himself. But instead, he kept walking, not meeting Jasper's gaze. "I know when you're lying. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. There's no point in lying."

There was a brief moment of silence as Jasper continued to walk, faster than Emmett. "I have to go." He said quickly. "I mean, I have to get home."

They hadn't even completely half of their normal trek. "Okay. See ya, man." Emmett punched his arm lightly, taking off at a jog away from him, not wanting to linger here in Jasper's space.

Jasper nodded, smiling slightly. "Bye."

* * *

><p>Back at home, Jasper wanted to smack himself repeatedly. He had almost let his biggest, darkest secret slip. He couldn't do that. He had to make sure that he never did that. What would his beautiful, kind, caring mother say? She would blame herself. Blame the way she'd raised him. What would his conservative, Christian father say? "God didn't create Adam and Steve, he created Adam and Eve. This is an aberration. It's not natural."<p>

But to Jasper, nothing had ever felt more natural. He had been thinking highly indecent things about Emmett ever since the time they'd gone, innocently, skinny dipping last summer. Emmett was pretty spectacular on the inside, incredibly kind and caring and funny, but he was pretty beautiful on the outside too. His skin was even and smooth, and the hair on his chest that led down to his manhood was... The thought made Jasper shiver. His manhood was something that Jasper fantasized about on a daily basis, especially when he saw Emmett in those tight football pants. His manhood was, to say the least, large and throbbing. It looked heavy. It looked thick. His balls hung like two appealing fruits between his legs. Jasper had never wanted to taste something so badly.

It was completely insane to believe that Emmett could ever possibly feel anything for him. Emmett was one of the most red blooded, American guys Jasper had ever met. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Crap." His cellphone buzzed on top of his Econ book, and he grabbed it, grimacing as he saw Emmett's number: **You okay? :S**

Smiling, Jasper removed his shirt and typed back a reply: **I'll be okay. Hope the rest of your run was good. :) **

Settling down to attempt to read his Econ book, he had a test in a week, Jasper waited for a reply, feeling a flutter in his stomach when he felt the buzzing in the palm of his hand: **You sure? Wanna study tonight? **

Jasper had never wanted anything more: **Sure. Come over at eight? **Maybe it was indecent to suggest a time so late, but Jasper sent the message and thought about taking a shower.

**See you then. :) **The text arrived about two minutes later.

Jasper smiled, sliding his phone into his bedside table and going to the shower.

* * *

><p>When Emmett arrived at Jasper's house at eight, Jasper nearly keeled over. He was wearing a white v neck sweater, something light weight, but Jasper could see the nubs of his nipples through the material and dark jeans. Jasper felt under dressed and ugly by comparison in his sweats.<p>

"Come on up." He ran ahead of Emmett shirtless, not worried about Emmett seeing the scar marring his side.

Emmett jogged behind him, eyes glued to Jasper's rear.

Jasper flopped onto his bed as Emmett sank onto the floor next to the bed, dropping his back pack heavily onto the floor. There was a long moment of silence as Emmett fiddled with the zipper on his backpack. Then, he turned to face Jasper. "I have to tell you something..." He trailed off, running a hand through his soft looking hair. Not that Jasper knew what it felt like. "And it's kinda big..."

_Like your penis_? Jasper thought. Outwardly, he said, "Shoot."

Emmett took a deep breath and while letting it out, mumbled something. It was an incoherent mass of words that Jasper didn't have any hope of making out.

He frowned. "What?"

Meeting his gaze, the brunette whispered, "I think I'm gay, Jazz."

**Let me know what you think! I really hope you like it! Please drop me a review, and tell me what crazy shenanigans you want to see Jasper and Emmett get into. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Taking Chances **

Jasper, silly as it was, thought of his mom, telling him fairy tales. In those stories, everything turned out really good. The princess got the prince. What Emmett was telling Jasper made Jasper think that he could have that. He could get the prince.

"Emmett.." Jasper looked down at Emmett, his own hands under his chin as he laid on his bed. "Emmett, I-."

Emmett turned to face him, already withdrawn, eyebrows pulled low over his green sorrowful eyes. He looked sad and scared, a look Jasper had only ever seen Emmett wear before a Calc test. "I didn't mean to make you-" he cleared his throat, feigning a calm he didn't feel. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Jasper reached out, touching Emmett's shoulder. "You didn't... I just..." The blond boy felt an approaching sense of disbelief. He still couldn't get the words out, form them in his mouth. They still felt wrong. It took him a long moment of silence for Jasper to realize that Emmett had nothing to do with this feeling. It was his parents, and the way they'd brought him up. He felt like he was denying who he was by not telling Emmett the truth. Denying himself this chance at happiness. Jasper took a deep breath and exhaled, letting the air out. He wanted to say it once, clearly. Unlike Emmett, he was positive he couldn't say it twice. "I am too."

The brunette halted in the middle of swiping a hand over his curls. "You what?"

Jasper nodded, feeling an unsure smile light his face and eyes. "I'm gay, Emmett."

Frowning, Emmett reached down to Jasper's bedroom floor, grabbing his backpack. When he was at the door, he turned around, sadness etched in the spaces around his mouth. "I didn't think you'd make fun of me, Jasper." The betrayal in his voice practically made Jasper fall onto the floor, crawl to him, and kiss him. "I thought, if I could tell anyone, that person would be you. I just needed to tell somebody, you know? It doesn't feel like this horrible thing to me, Jasper. It feels completely normal. Like breathing."

Jasper frowned now too, rising from his bed. He walked toward Emmett, who opened his door, stepping into the hall. "Emmett, I-."

"I can study alone, thanks." The broad, retreating shoulders of the quarterback opened up a sort of pit in Jasper's stomach. He sank to the floor by his door, cradling his blond curls in his hands.

What had just happened? How had that situation gone wrong so quickly? Jasper had to, at the end of a long mental berating, blame the situation on himself. He'd been too afraid, too frozen with possibilities. He'd messed up the biggest, most important conversation of his life. And Jasper knew, as he ran out his front door, still shirtless, down the street to Emmett's house, that this conversation was the most essential conversation he would ever have.

There was no one for him but Emmett, and now the man thought Jasper was making fun of him. Jasper felt an ache, as he turned onto Emmett's street, that had nothing to do with the pace or distance he had ran.

He knocked on the door, three hard knocks. Standing on the doorstep, Jasper had no idea what he would say. He realized he had no idea what he was doing. What if Emmett hadn't come home? "Jasper!" Emmett's mom was drunk, that much was clear. "He's out back. Hiding in that tree house."

Jasper nodded, putting a gentle hand on her arm. "I think you should go lay down." He said softly, giving her an insistent push towards their small, shabby couch. Even now, it was ridiculously difficult for Jasper to place the Emmett he knew in this decrepit house with this booze hound mom and a dead dad. When she was safely seated, Jasper took off for the backyard, throwing himself onto the stairs to the tree house.

"What the-?" Emmett stood up. "Jasper, you have to go." He whispered.

Even as Jasper walked to him, he knew Emmett didn't mean it. The blond man reached out, his hand poised to cup Emmett's cheek. He knew, knew it deeply, that, from this point, he couldn't possibly turn back. "I wasn't joking. I wasn't mocking you." He murmured.

Emmett's hands found his lean hips.

Looking at the floor of the tree house, Jasper whispered, "I am so afraid, Em. I'm afraid for me and you and my mom and my dad and Alice and Rosalie and Edward." He hauled in a deep breath. "I'm afraid of what everyone will say. How the football guys'll treat you. How the track guys'll treat me. Will we still be captains?" It was a stupid, inconsequential question. Something about being a part of the track team made Jasper feel safe though, and if Emmett remained a member of the football team, they could maybe be untouchable. They might just be able to make this work.  
>The captain of the football team leaned forward, moving a curl from Jasper's forehead. "No one has to know."<p>

"I don't want you to be my secret." Jasper murmured. He'd never wanted to be close to an individual this badly before. "How do we keep it a secret?"

Emmett shrugged. "We take it day by day. We take it hour by hour. Whatever we need to do."

The blond drew in a deep breath, not ready to confess his deepest fear, but figuring that, since he was taking the leap tonight, he might as well go all the way. "I don't know how to do it." He looked down at Emmett's crotch. "I've only ever seen it in..." He blushed, looking away.

Emmett's laugh was warm. "Porn. Seen it there too."

Jasper looked away again. "I don't even know how to kiss you. Kissing you can't be anything like kissing Alice. I mean," he touched Emmett's lips, marvelling at the fact that a man's lips could be so soft. "You're a guy."

Sighing, Emmett drew Jasper forward. "That's kinda what I like about you." He laughed, smiling at the unsure blond. "Well..." He ran his fingers down Jasper's abs. "Other things too, but I liked that first."

Jasper smiled back at him. "Can we try? Even if everything goes wrong?"

In response, Emmett moved forward, within kissing range. Jasper moved forward too, shocked when Emmett put his hands on Jasper's hips, yanking him so that their bodies were flush. It was glorious and marvellous and every other corny adjective Jasper had ever seen used in a trashy romance novel. Emmett's manhood throbbed against his, and Jasper knew that he wanted, more than a lot of things, to be with this man.

"Will you just kiss me already?" Emmett said, his voice husky.

Jasper laughed, holding Emmett's face in his hands. "Thought you'd never ask."

Tentatively at first, Jasper kissed Emmett. He wasn't sure if shoving his tongue roughly into Emmett's mouth was appropriate. Emmett's lips were smooth and tasted like chapstick. He smiled, running his hands down Emmett's chest. In response, Emmett moaned quietly, deep in his throat, walking them backward so Jasper was pressed to the wall. When Jasper's back hit the wall, he gasped, grasping Emmett more tightly.

"Jazz..." It was the first time Emmett had ever said his nickname like that before.

"Em." Jasper thought about how he would do anything to make him say it like that again.

Emmett kissed him roughly, his tongue demanding attention and being received by an eager man. Jasper kissed him like he might walk out of this tree house and never kiss again. And he might not, especially if he couldn't kiss Emmett.

* * *

><p>The next day, Emmett spent an abnormal amount of time picking out what clothes he was going to wear to school. There wasn't a game or a pepfest or any meetings with USC to discuss his scholarship. There was a certain boy though, who'd been on his mind pretty much non stop since the night before.<p>

Jasper had left before anything could go too far, (Ironically, Emmett had gotten farther with Rosalie the first time he'd been with.) but no matter how hard Emmett tried to find fault in what had happened, he couldn't find any but his stupid over reaction.

He walked into school, already beginning to search for his new... What? Was Jasper his boyfriend? Or were they just exploring being gay together? Not knowing quite how to define their relationship, Emmett went in search of Jasper.

"Emmy!" He heard the yell, felt the nails raking down his arm. "How are you, babe? Why didn't you text me back last night?" Rosalie looked every inch the cheerleader she was in a skin tight, short jean skirt and lace pullover which rested low on her pale shoulders.

Emmett tried, unsuccessfully, to move past her in the hallway, causing some people to stop and begin to stare. No one ignored Rosalie. But he wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to deal with her right now. "Sorry, Rose. Now can I go?"

As she stomped her heel clad foot, Emmett wasn't sure if he wanted to go. He knew a faster way to deal with all of this and put a permanent stop to it. He sighed, reaching down to move her hair from her cheek.

She paused in the middle of her tantrum, looking up at Emmett. "Yes, babe?"

Emmett whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful, Rose. And smart and you deserve better than how I've treated you." He felt her tense and grasp his arm.

"No." She murmured. "Please don't do this to me." Her eyes were glassy when he met them. "Guys don't break up with me. I break up with them."  
>He stepped back, adjusting his cardigan. "Then say it, Rose. If that's what you need." He looked at the floor, staring holes into the tops of his Converse. His dark jeans had never provided him with more interest.<p>

She gasped, drawing breath like a fish out of water. "I don't want to break up with you."

"I'm breaking up with you." Emmett stepped backward, feeling a smile itch at the corners of his mouth. "See you later, Rosalie." He felt a certain lightness at calling her by her full name, putting the maximum amount of distance between the two of them.

He was sure the school was already buzzing with this new information, but he practically ran to the music department, stopping just in time to her Jasper banging against a piano as Edward shouted at an out of tune cello.

"Losers." Emmett greeted them.

Jasper's head jerked up, taking in Emmett's outfit slowly. Realizing that the other man had seen Jasper's crude once over, Jasper blushed, focusing more intently on the passage he was trying to get through. "How are you?" He asked, not glancing up from his instrument.

"Just broke up with the Dictator." Laughing at their nickname for her, Emmett slumped to the ground, just avoiding Edward's look of utter disbelief.  
>Edward put down the cello, dragging a hand through his already unruly locks.<p>

"Dude, that didn't help." Emmett pointed out, biting into an apple. He really didn't care what Edward thought. He knew that Edward had had the hots for Rose forever, let him have her. Emmett surely didn't care. What Emmett really cared about was the blond shooting him glances inconspicuously over the top of the piano. "Now you've just got to get rid of The Pixie, Jasper."

Edward shook his head, saving Emmett from Jasper's look of blatant concern that Edward would catch the implications. Smart and talented as Edward was (valedictorian), he missed obvious social cues quite often, and Emmett counted on that as he turned to Edward. "You guys shouldn't date girls you don't like."

"I like Rose's butt." Emmett laughed, trying to play off the whole thing.

Edward rose, shaking his head. "I'll leave you two to your own, vulgar games. I have a poem to write for Bella." With that, he left the room, shutting Emmett and Jasper into a room completely without windows.

"Why'd you do that?" Jasper asked, finally coming out from behind the piano, locking the door, and sitting across from Emmett on the floor. "They're going to know."

Emmett shook his head. "I don't want to be with her." It was a simple statement, but he felt vulnerable and exposed just saying it. "I want... I want to be with you." He looked down at the floor, playing with the frayed hem of his jeans. "I understand if you don't-."

Jasper kissed him lightly on the side of the mouth, silencing him. "I want to be with you too."

Emmett felt like a safety net had opened beneath him, silencing all of the thoughts zooming through his head at a pace that, frankly, made him feel sick. "If you don't want to talk to Alice, that's okay. I'll understand." But in his heart, Emmett desperately wanted Jasper to talk to Alice. Relationships were all about give and take, and Emmett had given. Now it was Jasper's turn.

Jasper nodded, looking like he was about to walk to the gallows. "I can talk to Alice tonight."

* * *

><p>Honestly, Jasper didn't want to do this. He liked Alice as a friend, liked her enough to regret that he had to break her heart. "Alice?" He touched her shoulder as she bent over her knees, to paint her toenails. "Can we talk?"<p>

She smiled kindly at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm always listening." Then she went back to painting her toenails a color that Jasper could describe as neither blue nor green. When he was silent for too long, she cleared her throat, smiling. "Dyin' of curiosity over here."

Taking a deep breath, Jasper breathed, "Can we talk about... Us?"

Now, Alice spun, her dress ridden up high on her pale thighs. She looked beautiful and happy, and Jasper hated himself for ruining this beautiful girl. "I thought that's what you'd want to talk about." She tapped her head. "Lay it on me, Jazzy."

Jasper buried his face in his hands. "I can't be with you anymore."

Alice, instead of yelling or screaming or being angry, put a small hand on his shoulder. She waited until he felt okay looking up at her. With glassy eyes, she nodded, "I always thought you were too good to be true."

"Oh, Alice..." Jasper took her into his arms in a hug, kissing her long, raven hair. If you looked closely, it almost appeared to have blue in it in some places, but it was completely natural. "You're too good for me."

She squeezed him, looking into his green eyes. Tears wrote the story of her sadness onto her cheeks. "You'd better go."

* * *

><p>Jasper was reclined in the corner of Emmett's tree house, trying to feel bad about the way he'd treated Alice. He'd texted Emmett to warn the man of his presence in the tree house, as he knew that Emmett had a football game tonight. It was Friday.<p>

Emmett, as he climbs into the tree house, shirtless, wearing only his football pants, is happy. He won, which means he still has a chance at that scholarship he so desperately needs to go to college.

He smiles when he hears Jasper breathe in quickly, looking at him, completely unabashedly. "How are you?" He asks, wondering if it's okay to cross the room and take Jasper into his arms. Instead, he lays on the floor next to Jasper, staring out of the top of the tree house at the sky.

As Emmett is wishing on a star that he gets the chance to be with Jasper, he feels Jasper tentatively curl his hand into Emmett's. Trying to hide a smile, Emmett looks at him. "I'm okay," he whispers, looking anything but okay.

"We did the right thing, you know." Emmett says quietly, his thumb moving over the back of Jasper's hand. "I know that, for me, people were probably expecting me to marry her. Her family could help me, fix my life." Emmett looks away. "Silly thing is, I don't think my life needs fixing. I'm okay. I get by, I play ball. I'm smart." Shaking his head, he laughs. "I'm glad that's done."

Jasper nods. "Don't you ever wonder what things would be like if your mom was different? If your dad was still here?" He doesn't meet Emmett's brown eyes when he asks this, choosing to examine the wood of the tree house floor.

"Sometimes. But then I realize that none of that is my fault. Both of them were old enough to make their own decisions. My mom chose to have me and become a drunk. My dad chose to leave." Emmett shrugged, trying to convey how little he wanted to have this conversation. "What about you? Are you going to come out to the Pastor?"

"I think about having a different life all of the time. I wish my parents could look at me and see my accomplishments, instead of seeing all of the things that I need to work on or all of my faults." Jasper bit his lip. "I don't see how I could possibly come out to my dad."

Emmett sat up, leaning towards Jasper. "I look at you, and I see the man I want to date."

Kissing Emmett quickly and fiercely, Jasper scooted forward too, so he was nearly in Emmett's lap. "I look at you, and see a hunk in tight football pants."

Emmett, at first taken back by Jasper not repeating the sentiment, smiled. "Any objections?" He realized that Jasper may not be totally comfortable with this new him, these news thoughts. He realized that he probably felt very differently than Jasper. Where he felt like a weight had been removed from his chest, Jasper probably felt like one had been placed on his chest. "No? Okay then."

He moved Jasper into his lap, to straddle him, sighing as their chests touched. "I missed you today." The blond murmurs, kissing Emmett softly.

Emmett nods against him. "Me too."

With that, they begin to kiss in earnest. Emmett loves how Jasper's stubble feels against his hands and how the muscles in his stomach jump and squirm when Emmett runs his fingers over them. When he gets low enough, low enough where he could touch Jasper's penis, he stops kissing Jasper, not sure what the man wants. Emmett wants to touch his penis.

"Can I?" He whispers. He looks into Jasper's eyes, seeing the fear and want there. Not wanting to push him, Emmett puts his head on Jasper's neck. "It's okay if you don't let me."

Jasper nods. "Can I?" He asks.

Emmett nearly cums in his pants when Jasper bites his lip, holding Emmett's gaze as he frees Emmett's cock. When Jasper takes him into his hands, Emmett groans, leaning his head back. He has never felt anything so exquisite. The softness of his penis, sliding through the roughness of Jasper's hands is erotic and warm.

"Is that good?" Jasper murmurs, reaching under Emmett's cock to fondle his balls.

Emmett can do nothing but moan quietly, kissing Jasper with hard, short pecks so he can breathe. "I'm going to-." He lets of a moan that could possibly wake the neighbors as Jasper squeezes his balls. "Cum. I'm going to cum."

Jasper points his penis away from both of them, sliding his finger over the head of Emmett's cock, and running his nails lightly over the underside, a move that will trigger Emmett's orgasm for months to come. He releases, the muscles in his body going taut, then relaxing into a softness that Emmett has never felt.

He falls back, bringing Jasper with him on his chest. "How was it?" He asks eagerly,

Emmett laughs. "It was... mindblowing." He is happy and content for the moment. Not worried about what he'll be doing tomorrow or the day after, Emmett sighs, cradling Jasper's hips. Everything is right. Everything is perfect in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. We Are Young **

It has been two weeks. Every single day, at least in Jasper's mind, is harder than the last day. He goes to school and sees Emmett and wants to be near him, constantly. There is something inside of his body that begs for Emmett. He goes to the football games to support Emmett and watches the way that Emmett's body moves in those pants, nearly coming undone on the bleachers next to Edward. Emmett and Jasper go for runs at night, moving through the late fall darkness with near silent, sure steps, and Jasper wants to reach out and drag Emmett onto the ground. There are even times when Emmett has come to study with him at his house. Regardless of his father being one floor below them, probably poring over a Biblical passage, Jasper has kissed Emmett up against the door and taken Emmett into his hands on his bed.

It is not easy for him to lie to his parents, but he can see no other way. The rightness that he feels when he touches and is with Emmett is not something that he can put into words. It just is. How can doing what comes naturally possibly be sinning? Didn't God create everyone in his image? Even Jasper? How can loving someone else be unnatural?

Tonight, the preacher and his wife are at a parish dinner. They are the leaders in an Episcopalian church and many people in the congregation come from a lower social class than they do. Jasper's father claims that he wants to help, but Jasper thinks he wants to look good when the end of the year comes around, so the church can get more money from the board of directors.

Jasper is sprawled on his bed, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend when the doorbell rings. He takes off down the stairs. Along the way, he pulls his sweater down, silently checking the way his skinny jeans hug his rear end in the hall mirror. Satisfied, he opens the door.

"Hey." Emmett says. His hair is wet, fresh from the shower. "Can I-?"

"Oh, yeah." Sometimes, Jasper gets so caught up in looking at him that he forgets that other people exist or that other things need to be done. He closes the door behind Emmett, grinning when Emmett pushes him back against the door.

The quarterback's lips glide over the skin of his neck, nipping lightly. When he gets to Jasper's pulse, he bites harder, feeling Jasper's knees buckle. This is his favorite part. His boyfriend at his mercy, begging for more, begging to be unwound. "Hey, sexy."

Jasper laughs, low and husky, forgetting for a time that he is in the foyer of his house, "Hey yourself." He slides his hands into Emmett's back pockets. His nails rake over Emmett's butt. There is nothing in his mind but Emmett, the feel of him, the smell of him."What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I'm pumped," here, Emmett rocks his pelvis into Jasper's, eliciting a moan from both men. "for the game. The scout told me I had a really good chance of getting that scholarship."

Jasper, beyond feeling the pang of nervousness that accompanies the thought of Emmett going away, feels so excited for his boyfriend. He wraps his arms around Emmett's neck, hauling him forward for a deep kiss. "Congrats."

"Thank you." Emmett whispers, resting his forehead against Jasper's. "Are we going to study?"

Jasper tries and fails to hide his lazy smile. There is nothing he wants more in this moment than to be close to Emmett, no one he cares about more. He feels perfectly content here in Emmett's arms. Why would he want to leave? "I am studying." He murmurs, running his fingers down the bigger man's chest. "Here are your pecs... And your abs..." He slips his hand under Emmett's shirt, raking his nails across the defined ridges of Emmett's abs. "And your cock." Jasper slips his fingers under the waist band of Emmett's jeans, moving his fingers over the warm skin of Emmett's swelling appreciation. "Approximately seven inches."

Emmett's uneven breathing ripples through the air in the foyer.

Jasper stops suddenly, hearing the revving of an engine outside. He turns around. "Emmett." He gently shoves Emmett toward the stairs, prodding him. "You gotta go into my room." His mom is walking toward right where the football player is standing, harder than a rock, his manhood thrust into Jasper's palm. "Come on, Em."

"Jazz..." When he says Jasper's name like this, Jasper finds it hard to think. "I-."

"Emmett. I promise I will help you with that. In my room." They move together, advancing up the stairs. For the track star, he allows Emmett to blatantly ogle his butt, so long as Emmett is moving up the stairs. Nothing is going through his head. There is a white noise. He can't quit thinking about what would have happened if his mom had seen, if he had been caught giving his boyfriend a hand job in the middle of the foyer.

When they reach his room, Emmett goes to the bed, laying back and exhaling, "I'm so hard right now."

"Shh." Jasper commands, the air hissing from between his lips. He needs to be able to hear his parents going about their normal tasks downstairs. After waiting, not breathing, trying not to hear Emmett's pants, Jasper hears his mom open a cabinet, closely followed by the bass rumble of his father's voice.

Turning around, he locks the door, directing his attention back to Emmett. "Stop that." He murmurs, removing Emmett's own hand from his manhood.

Groaning, Emmett pulls himself free from his pants, "Stop standing so far away from me."

Jasper, completely engrossed in the way that Emmett's body responds to his, leans up on Emmett's chest, kissing Emmett. Meanwhile, his hands make quick work of Emmett's erection. Firm rubbing, fondling, gentle squeezing, and caressing have the quarterback calling out an orgasm in five minutes, only to have Jasper swallow it in a kiss.

"I have to go talk to them." Jasper whispers, not wanting to move from Emmett's chest. "After that we can study."

Emmett looks at the wall for a long moment before he meets Jasper's eyes, "Do they even know I'm here?"

Floundering for an answer, the track star avoids looking at him boyfriend. He can't tell his parents. He can't. "I have to talk to them." He whispers.

"Do you- like me? Or am I just-?" Emmett's voice has cracked in a strange place, and his eyes are wide and honest, a look that Emmett is not so used to wearing. He is staring hard at the ceiling. Like it might give him the right answer.

Jasper climbs on top of Emmett. "Emmett. How can you ask that?" He feels a little bit better when Emmett's hands wrap around his waist, anchoring them together. "You know I can't... My dad..."

The football star looks up at him. Then he murmurs, "I don't want to be your dirty secret."

It feels like someone has swung a sledge hammer into his chest and stomach. His heart feels like it is splitting down the middle, and his stomach turns, making him feel like he is going to be sick on Emmett. "Can we talk about this later?" Jasper whispers.

Emmett shakes his head. "I've got to go home, Jazz." He sits up, taking Jasper with him on his lap, until they are face to face. As Emmett reaches up, taking the blond boy's face between his hands, he murmurs, "We've got to tell them." With that, he gives Jasper a soft kiss, full of fragility and fright and a sense of not knowing what is going to happen.

Jasper climbs off of his lap, watching him stand and fix his clothes. "See you later then."

They walk down the stairs together. Parting ways at the door, Jasper heads for the kitchen, while Emmett closes the door to he Hale household behind him quietly like he is a prisoner escaping. Jasper walks silently into the kitchen.  
>He can't believe, as he sinks onto a bar stool next to him dad, what has just transpired between him and Emmett. He understands that Emmett doesn't want to be his dirty little secret. He would feel the same way, but he can't comprehend Emmett asking him to take such a huge leap. Especially when Emmett knows that Jasper can't safely make the leap. Not in this house. Not with this family.<p>

"Honey?" His mom is cutting carrots with purposeful downward motions of the knife. "What's bothering you?"

Jasper shakes his head, "Nothing. I'm just exhausted."

"Well..." His mom trails off, looking at him for a long second. He can tell, in the way that she can tell that he is not feeling right, that she does not believe him, but she does not pry. She merely smiles at him, mouthing the words, "I love you" as his father begins to speak.

"Son? Your mother and I have some incredible news." His father is an older man. The graying hair at his temples makes him look dignified, and his blue eyes are alluring or so his mother says. He is tall and strong, built like the champion runner that he was. "We got you a spot in the seminary."

Just like that, sitting in the chair at his house in the kitchen, trying to breathe deeply, he feels the world drop out from under him. "You.. did what?" He is frantically glancing at him mom, hoping that she will laugh and kiss his forehead, tell him about the funny joke.

"The seminary, son. So you can follow in your old man's footsteps." His father hits his shoulder too hard, laughing too loudly while smiling too broadly. "This is what we've always wanted-."

Jasper rises, his heart beating in his ears.

His mom reaches out, "Honey-."

"I don't want it." He says evenly. "I don't want to be a minister. I've never been as involved in the church as you have, father. How could you believe that I'd want this?"

"I'm giving you the best life you can have!" His father makes a grand sweeping gesture at their house, at their things. "I'm giving you every happiness!"

"I don't want to be indebted to you." Jasper says. "Mom-."

"I just want you to be happy." His mother is five feet tall and petite, her name is Esme. She places her hands on his chest, shaking her head when she feels the frantic beating of his suddenly choked heart. "I just want you to have every chance at happiness."

"I can't believe you let him do this!" Jasper yells. His father's betrayal does not sting as much as his mother's does. His father has never really known him, never taken time to get to know the scared, frightened, gay boy hiding beneath the good grades and track awards. His mother, though. They'd had enough deep talks, had enough trust between them. "I'm leaving." Jasper said, turning away from his mother's hands just as she grasped at him.  
>"Where are you going?" His mother called, running after him as he ran towards the door. "Jasper-."<p>

With his hand on the door and his heart in his throat, he thought about confessing to her. Confessing who he really was. "How could you?" His voice broke.

"Honey, I love you so much. If you don't want this, then I'm willing to help you look for a college." She was grasping at his arm too tightly, her nails biting into his skin. "I'll be there for you-."

"I need time to think, mom." He yanked open the door, throwing himself down the steps.

"Jay!" His mom called after him. She was doing it on purpose, using the nickname that they shared between them. Just the two of them. "Jay, come home!" She yelled.

He didn't turn around. Not then. Not when she called out how much she loved him. And not when she fell to the floor inside the door of the house holding her heart like she was dying. Not even when he heard her jagged sobs.

* * *

><p>When he gets to Emmett's house, he opens the front door and walks immediately back to Emmett's room, not pausing to say hello to Emmett's mom, not pausing to take into account the new man on the sofa.<p>

He angrily opens the door to Emmett' s room, not expecting to find him boyfriend wrapped in a towel slung low on his waist, hair wet from a shower. "Em-."

"Hey." His smile is weak. "What are you doing here?"

"They got me a spot at seminary school." Jasper whispers. He doesn't care so much about himself in this moment.

His heart is breaking for Emmett. "What's wrong, Em?" He asks. He kneels on the plush carpet between Emmett's legs, careful not to turn the situation sexual. He wants to talk.

"My mom has a new guy. It's just hard." Emmett murmurs, running a hand through Jasper's golden hair. "I just.. I've had a bad day, you know?"

Jasper leans up, kissing Emmett with everything he feels. The towel fell away between them, and the boy with golden hair is pulled up into the v between the dark haired boy's legs, panting for breath but knowing that he had nothing else to give the dark haired boy. No other way to save him.

"I'm right here, Em. If you need to talk."

Emmett shakes his head, looking so sad it tears at Jasper's heart. "Thanks, Jazz."

They tumble back onto the bed together. When Emmett touches Jasper, he feels like he is being stained. He feels like Emmett is writing all of these emotions that he is feeling, all of the unthinkable things they are doing onto his skin, branding him. Making it obvious to his parents. But he doesn't care. He needs to be there for Emmett.

Crawling back up Emmett's chest, placing a kiss on his heart, Jasper leans up to Emmett's ear as the dark haired boy trails anguished, needing, hungry kisses down his neck, "We need to tell them."


End file.
